Kashiwa Mochi
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Hishi Mochi |pairs2 = |paired1 = Hishi Mochi |paired2 = |fa1 = Spiked Snail |fa2 = Inugami |recipe = Crab Roe Lion's Head |food type = Dessert |birthplace = Japan |birth year = 17th-19th century |cn name = 柏饼 |personality = Idealist |height = 165cm |likes1 = Hishi Mochi |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Mizuguchi Matsuri |cvcn = Xiu Yuan (修缘) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = As long as we leap the Dragon Gate, there's nothing to fear! |bio = He wants to become a samurai, and that's why he's always carrying a Tanto knife and wearing armor. He also loves carp. He has a romantic streak, always fantasizing that he's a justice-dealing samurai, and that all his experiences in the world will become legendary tales. |food introduction = Kashiwa Mochi (or "oak leaf cake") originated in Japan's Edo period. Since ancient times in Japan, oak leaves have been a holy plant used to make sacrifices to deities. They are also a symbol of prosperity for future generations, which is why they're used as the wrapping for these rice cakes on the Japanese May 5th "Children's Day" holiday. Not only do they ward away evil, but they also symbolize a wish for health and longevity upon the children. |acquire = *Events |events = *Bloom of Youth *Gentle Breeze *Leisurely & Free |power = 1517 |atk = 49 |def = 11 |hp = 442 |crit = 1321 |critdmg = 432 |atkspd = 1523 |normaltitle = Leaping Dragon |normal = Kashiwa Mochi plants his carp flag in the ground and dashes to the enemy, attacking with his blade and dealing 100% ATK as damage to the enemy with the highest ATK plus 55 extra damage, also reducing the target's ATK by 30% for 3s and reducing the target's attack speed by 20% for 3. |energytitle = Carp Spear |energy = Kashiwa Mochi raises his carp flag and stabs at the enemy, dealing 100% ATK as damage to the enemy with the highest ATK plus 425 extra damage, also lowering ATK by 20% for all enemies, lasting 5s. |linktitle = Super Carp Spear |link = Kashiwa Mochi raises his carp flag and stabs at the enemy, dealing 120% ATK as damage to the enemy with the highest ATK plus 510 extra damage, also lowering ATK by 30% for all enemies, lasting 3s. |pair = Hishi Mochi |name = |contract = Hee hee, Master Attendant! Pleased to meet you. I'm Kashiwa Mochi! Let's go leap the Dragon's Gate! |login = Master Attendant, come quick! I've got a present for you! |arena = Woah, it's pretty slippery here-- I'm gonna fall! Gimme a hand, quick! |skill = Can you handle this!? |ascend = I seem to feel even stronger! |fatigue = Feel tired... maybe I'm hungry? |recovering = Let me rest a bit more, okay-- |attack = Leave it to me. I'll give it my all! |ko = If only I was just a little stronger... |notice = Finished! Hee hee, this dish is so tasty, you'll even want to eat the leaves~ JP Notice: It's done! In the name of bushido, I shall guarantee its deliciousness! |idle1 = All that I've experienced will probably be made into a story one day, right? JP Idle 1: Will my bushido one day become a legendary tale? |idle2 = If only I could be as awesome as Unadon. |idle3 = I haven't met my training goals for today! Well... I guess I can loaf around a little longer. |interaction1 = I-- I'm not scared of ghosts... As long as I can slash them to bits like in the story books, there's nothing to worry about! |interaction2 = Don't hit me with those calamus leaves again! Those are for hitting the ground!! |interaction3 = Master Attendant, let's hang the carp flag a little higher! JP Interaction 3: I want to put the koinobori in a higher place... Master Attendant, will you help me? |pledge = Huh? Master Attendant... Y-- you... you're saying I'm the most important thing to you? I-- I'm so happy... I-- I'm not crying! A samurai doesn't cry! |intimacy1 = You want to go defeat bad guys with me? Alright! We'll fight side-by-side! |intimacy2 = I will work hard to protect you, trust me! JP Intimacy 2: I shall protect you no matter what. That's why... please watch over me. |intimacy3 = As long as you believe in me and support me, I can keep on fighting. |victory = Will this battle become a legend? JP Victory:This bout will also be a story passed down to the next generation! |defeat = Can I have another try? |feeding = Wow! Thank you! I will treasure it dearly! |notes = *Boy's day, better known as Children's Day (こどもの日 Kodomo no Hi) now is a Japanese national holiday which takes place annually on May 5 and is the final celebration in Golden Week. It is a day set aside to respect children's personalities and to celebrate their happiness. It was designated a national holiday by the Japanese government in 1948. It has been a day of celebration in Japan since ancient times. *Male children usually eat Kashiwa Mochi during this day. *Cypress is a name used for many plants, including the conifer family Cupressaceae, but also other trees, vines, and small shrubs. The cypress referred to is most likely Chamaecyparis obtusa (Japanese cypress, hinoki cypress or hinoki; Japanese: 檜 or 桧 hinoki), a species of cypress native to central Japan. *''Jumping over Dragon's Gate'' (鲤跃龙门 or 跃过龙门) is a Chinese legend about some fishes jumping over a waterfall. In the quote, the meaning could be literally. Figuratively, this proverb is used to indicate prosperous growth. *The item Kashiwa Mochi holds is called a koinobori (鯉のぼり). }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}